Tubes and catheters are inserted in critically ill and fragile patients, which differ in age from new-borns till elders who need feeding or breathing support. The tube or catheter is inserted with a lifesaving or supporting goal and is a precise and accurate procedure. Most of the time the patients cannot give any feedback due to very young age or comatose state and therefore for the catheter to reach its desired position and location is mainly dependent on the expertise of medical personal. With medical procedures, such as aspiration, auscultation, radiography (x-ray), or pH testing, there is no guarantee that the catheter is placed correctly. These procedures differ in complexity; time needed to complete, costs and considered health risk for the patient. The worst scenario of misplacement could actually result in death of the patient.
Accordingly, the technical challenges of existing medical procedures are posed especially on reliability, safety, costs and usability seen the environment it has to be used in. The need for technology that aids clinical personnel in determining the position of a tube or catheter and avoiding misinterpretations of the actual situation is evident.